A Chance Encounter
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Sometimes Professional life can wear you down, and the only cure is a stiff drink. Cover Image from Google images.


Ruby had had enough. Between a particularly demanding day at work and her boss chewing her out for a trivial matter, she just needed a drink. It wasn't like her to enjoy alcohol at all, but her frustrated and exhausted mind made the correlation of that being the most logical approach after such a day. The sun was already setting by the time she clocked out, and the air was pleasantly cool. Despite this, Ruby didn't have to go far. Her weary feet dragged her through the doors of the nearest watering hole, which happened to be a stone's throw away.

She didn't bother taking note of the cozy little pub's name.

She barely registered the weight of the heavy door that tried unsuccessfully against her entrance, her small body working automatically rather than with conscious thought.

She wanted to simply put the day behind her.

Without really looking or paying any real attention to her surroundings, she subconsciously shuffled her body to the bar, feeling heavy with exhaustion. She sat herself on one of the high stools, and looked up to see the long varnished bar was guarded by one of the most beautiful women laid her tired eyes on.

"What can I get you, love?" The bartender asked in a thick accent, positioning herself directly in front of Ruby and politely smiling.

Ruby found herself back on earth, paying her undivided focus to the bartender who leaned towards her, a shy smile on her face. The young woman was thinly muscular, and appeared to be tall, even from her hunched position. Her long black hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and flung over one of her shoulders. Her silken black shirt was ironed to perfection, and her sleeves were rolled up tightly to her elbows, revealing intricate, softly colored tattoos. Her skin was rather pale, complimenting her monochrome look. She had a light layer of makeup on her face, and her bright eyes were an unnatural shade of amber.

Ruby found it hard to keep from staring.

"Can I just get a pint of your cheapest lager, please?"

The young woman nodded her head once with a casual wink, picking up a thick pint glass from a shelf below, twirling it in her hand so the rim faced the ceiling, and placed the inside edge of the glass against a metal tap displaying "Carling".

"So," Blake began, over the soft pouring of the gold liquid, keeping her eye on the slowly filling glass. "What brings you in here? We aren't usually very busy on a Sunday, and pardon me, but people who usually drink alone aren't in the best of place,"

Ruby, who had wanted to keep to herself, looked up and stuttered over her words, making the bartender think twice about her words.

"Sorry," She apologized genuinely. She picked out a straw and wiped it against the top of the glass, wiping off the rising foam to create a perfect pint. With careful care, she placed it in front of Ruby, retaking her original position in front of the girl. "Like I said, a bit quiet today,"

"No, not at all," Ruby was quick to return the apology, thinking she had wounded the tall woman in front of her. "I'm just tired… long day. I just wanted a quick drink," she replied, smiling softly as she locked her own eyes with the bartender's, who nodded once in understanding. "How much do I owe you?"

"Three lien, please," The woman asked, standing up straight and holding out a single hand out expectantly, which Ruby quickly filled with four.

"Keep one for yourself," Ruby whispered, looking back at her glass and taking a deep gulp. Though slightly bitter and not very pleasant, the freezing liquid sent a jolt of refreshing life back into Ruby, making her sigh out in relief.

"Thank you!" Blake replied, putting the majority of the cash in the cash register, while simultaneously putting the remaining lien in a large plastic cup, already quite full, turning back to her customer with a smile. "Sounds like you needed it,"

Ruby nodded once, before taking another mouthful of the drink. Placing the glass down on the bar, idly wiping the thin layer of condensation off the edge.

"So? Work?" Blake commented idly, wiping down the bar, more for something to do instead of actually cleaning.

 **Oo0oo**

One drink quickly turned into two.

And two quickly turned into three.

And three quickly turned into emotionally unloading to this girl she had never met before in her.

Not being a hard drinker, it was very easy for Ruby to get tipsy, and she soon got chatty with the tall woman. They both exchanged names, horror stories from each of their lines from work, and had as enjoyable conversation as any customer assistant could have with a customer. Though the interaction seemed to be enjoyed by both parties, Blake the bartender was keeping a particularly close eye on her, her gaze pointed towards Ruby more as time went on. Though Ruby didn't feel drunk and disorderly, she felt as though her presence was becoming a bother to the black haired girl. Quickly downing the remaining dregs of her pint, she went to stand up, gripping the wood of the bar slightly to hold her steady, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Well, thank you for the drinks, and the chat," Ruby announced with a grandeur only someone under the influence could proclaim, doing a small bow, then giggling to herself. Blake smiled at her, chuckling along with the small redhead.

"It's no problem," Blake replied, picking up the single pint glass and putting it into a nearby dishwasher. She turned back to see Ruby reaching for something in her pocket, turning back to the bar and placing it, then making her way to the door.

"Thank you, Blake!" And with that, Ruby disappeared through the heavy door, bringing with it a breath of cold air that was quickly swallowed up by the bar's radiators. Smiling, she clicked the dishwasher on, and strode to the bar, picking up what lien she had.

And a business card?

Blake flicked it over, and laughed to herself at the neatly typed inscription on the thick paper.

"Ruby Rose  
Events Co-Ordinator, The Pearl Hotel, Beacon  
07367589384"

Blake laughed aloud, making the remaining patrons turn round in their seats. Ignoring them, she considered the idea in her head. Sure, she was used to getting hit on by drunk customers, but the majority were older men who were clearly going for someone out their league, not young women who were too cute for their own good.

It was an easy and fast mental debate.

Whipping out her phone, she typed with practiced ease, saving the contact and typing out a single message.

"Take it easy, and I hope to see you again x""

 **(Notes: So… I honestly have no idea what this is. I originally had an idea for a full romance, but I think this'll do, I never intended it to be more than a short story. I feel like it didn't have the substance to be anything more, but I wanted to do something with it and I didn't feel like doing anything with my other stories. This is more a personal writing exercise than anything else, but I wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy this…Whatever this is and adios!)**


End file.
